


ABO的假設性愛

by NEHO



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEHO/pseuds/NEHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim與Damian已經交往快一年的關係,所以對於平時的恩愛表示沒什麼^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABO的假設性愛

最近他們都沒什麼時間獨處，除了白天處理課業外，晚上還有義警的工作，所以今晚Damian決定留宿在Tim這裡，然而在房間裡，他們倆雖然在床上但也只是各自的在做自己的事，Damian坐在左邊床位，後墊著枕頭看著先前已看到一半而放置很久的書，Tim相同的方式坐在右邊床位，看著自己的筆電螢幕裡的網頁內容，房間裡氣氛非常安靜，不過兩人也不討厭這樣的感覺，至少知道對方在自己的身邊，所以感到非常安心且舒適。

「哇嗚。」Tim突然的叫了一聲。

「你看了什麼?居然讓你發出這種聲音。」聽見聲音後Damian也好奇的放下書本，然後靠向Tim的肩膀看看Tim到底是看了什麼而讓他有這種反應。

「哈哈，我看到了還挺有趣的東西…ABO世界觀的文章。」指指螢幕上的網頁。

「蛤?」Damian把Tim的筆電拿了過來，打算好好的看看Tim說的到底是什麼東西。

過了一陣子，Damian似乎真的很認真的看完了全部介紹就把筆電還給了Tim。

「感覺浪費了我的時間，而且我不覺得它有趣…我甚至還覺得有點愚蠢。」看完這世界觀的介紹後，Damian只覺得這種不切實際的世界觀設定有點蠢，何況這根本就只是把一般低等生物才有行為套用在高等生物上擺了。

「我倒不覺得，反正這純粹也只是人們的妄想，就用娛樂心看待它吧。」

「嗯哼，那你就繼續看吧，我今晚只想把這本書看完。」Damian說完再度把書來起來翻開它。

「但你有沒有想過…如果把這個設定放在我們身上…」

「Drake你是怎樣?腦子被Grayson同化了嗎?總之就像你說的娛樂心看待，所以暫時別煩我好嗎?」Damian用手揮揮表示別吵他。

得來的這種答案讓Tim有點點的失望，因為好不容易等到今晚終於有了獨處時間，Damian居然只想窩在自己的書本裡，雖然他是無所謂，因為這種的互相不黏的太緊的相處模式，能擁有適當的個人空間，所以他還挺喜歡的。

只是因為逛到了這個網站的內容讓他不自覺的想像一下而讓自己心中產生了一些欲動，受到這點影響，Tim在心中下了一個決定，然後他直接靠向了Damian，讓他們倆之間的距離近到能感受到對方的體溫，Damian對這動作沒什麼意見，至少是不干擾到他看書的姿勢，不過Tim的動作扔然還沒結束。

「我是說假如我是Alpha…而你是Omega……」

「等等，為什麼我得要當個Omega?」這假設讓Damian發出有些不滿的疑問。

「嗯…」Tim稍微的思考一下，其實他一時也想不到好的理由，於是他決定乾脆說一些平時他不可能會說的話「因為你會因為我而淫亂。」

「什麼!?」Damian真不敢相信Tim居然吐出了這種鬼話來，如果說他對這種話不感到害躁，Damian都要開始替他感到害躁起來了。

Damian的反應和Tim預料中的差不多，然後不管Damian的下句吐槽是什麼就直接的吻上他的唇，輕輕啄了一下後離開。

「我說的可都是真話，先前我們在做的時候我真的沒想到你在我面前是如此的淫蕩。」靠在Damian的耳邊說著這句話後，身體直接壓向Damian，伸手摸上Damian的腰上開始滑動著，準備伸進衣服裡。

「等等!今晚我可沒這個打算!」Damian急忙的想推開Tim，遭受到Tim的這種攻擊模式Damian還是第一次遇到，他開始有些抵擋不住，就算雙手用力抵住Tim的靠近，但也因為剛剛Tim的耳邊語讓他全身酥軟，所以無法發揮全部的力氣來抵抗Tim。

Tim又開始的靠向Damian耳邊，用著男性所擁有的磁性嗓音輕輕說著「Omega會因為Alpha的信息素而發情...」

「嗚…」Damian覺得耳膜被這聲音弄的開始發癢，耳根及臉頰漸漸出現了紅暈，心跳也開始加速。

「而你現在不會因為在充滿著我的空氣的房間裡而開始感到全身發熱了嗎?」Tim繼續在Damian耳邊輕語著，在聽了Tim的這句話後，平時只覺得這裡只是他常進出的房間，現在他才意識到這裡是到處都充斥著Tim的味道的房間，還有他正在Tim的床上，躺在Tim平時在睡的被單上，這讓Damian開始感覺到就像Tim所說的…感到全身發熱。

Tim見Damian毫無抵抗後，雙手往Damian的衣襬伸進，然後慢慢的掀起衣服，讓Damian的胸前暴露在空氣下，手掌撫上Damian的胸前，手指也不忘的掃過著胸前凸起的兩點。

「嗯嗯…」在被輕輕掃過乳尖時，Damian忍不住的呻吟一聲，伸手抓住正在撫摸自己胸前的手，想停止這樣的搔弄，但Tim這時卻又開始在他耳邊說話。

「而發情的Omega下體會不受控制的開始流出濕潤的液體…」在這句的第一個字開始，Tim的手也慢慢往下直到Damian的後穴位置，隔著褲子，手指惡意的按壓一下。

「嗯..夠了!快住嘴!」Damian抓著Tim的衣服拉扯著，聽著Tim那羞恥的話語，Damian能感覺到自己的臉一定紅的像蘋果一樣，因為現在他已經被Tim挑逗到全身發熱，甚至都開始以為他能像Tim所說的，後穴開始流出濕潤的液體來的錯覺，而且他真沒想到Tim能對他做到這樣的程度。

這時候Tim放開了Damian，從床旁的抽屜裡拿出潤滑液，打開潤滑液的蓋子，Damian看著Tim的動作其實有點不解，等到Tim的下一個動作開始時，Damian才了解到他到現在還是有想殺了Tim的慾望。

「他媽的Drake!你在做什麼!?」看著Tim把潤滑液直接從上往下擠在Damian的褲頭上，因為是水性潤滑液，它的稠度足以讓Damian的褲子變濕，Tim摸上Damian的褲頭做出塗抹的動作，這讓Damian的身體微微顫抖了一下。

「現在褲子也濕透了…Omega之所以本能的流出濕潤的液體，為的就是希望他的Alpha能夠好好操他...」Tim繼續的在Damian的耳邊說著，正在Damian褲頭上的手也開始撫摸著，隔著褲子用手指描繪著形狀。

「而現在你…」說到這Tim惡意往Damian的耳洞小小的吹了一口氣。

「啊!…啊啊…嗯…不…別說了……」Damian緊緊的抓住Tim的衣服，Tim的衣服快被Damian抓到松誇，不過Tim完全不在意，他拉下了Damian褲頭上的拉鍊，把Damian已硬挺的性器掏出，正準備打算開始撫摸玩弄時，Damian的身體突然抽了一下。

「啊啊啊…啊……」看見手上的白濁，以及眼前大口大口的喘息著的Damian，Tim沒想到Damian就這麼高潮了，就只是隔著褲子的布料撫摸還有靠著耳邊猥褻的話語，這樣就能讓Damian達到高潮，這讓Tim產生加倍的興起而且蠢蠢欲動。

而Damian現在有種想死的感覺，因為他居然很快的達到高潮然後射了，而且能讓他高潮的原因居然就只是Tim說出的各種猥褻字句以及對他簡簡單單的撫摸，在平時他根本不可能這麼輕易就高潮，所以Damian覺得好想死，他用手遮住了他已通紅的臉龐，他實在不敢去看Tim。

Tim抽起旁邊的衛生紙擦拭掉手上Damian的傑作，擦乾淨後隨手丟了用過的衛生紙，決定了下一步動作。

「Drake!?」Damian大叫，因為Tim又壓了上來，把Damian本遮著自己的臉的手拿了下來，直接奪取Damian的呼吸，輕啃著他的嘴唇，緊接著的侵入著他的口中與他的舌交纏著，Tim一邊吻著Damian一邊脫去了Damian的褲子，然後雙手移動到Damian的臀部，而Damian雙手緊抓著Tim的衣領不放，事實上Tim開始懷疑在這事後他的這件衣服可能會報銷。

沒多久Damian終於能呼吸到空氣，這場激吻讓Damian癱躺在床上，全身酥軟毫無力氣，他決定放下身子任由Tim宰割，Tim扳開了他的雙腿，然後抬高了他的臀部，把Damian的雙腳抬高放在他的肩膀上，讓Damian的腰呈現了45度角，Tim又拿起了剛剛已被打開過的潤滑液往Damian的後穴口擠去，Damian感到後方傳來一陣冰涼，不自覺的扭動了腰部，而後Tim開始用手指塗抹著發出了情色的水滋聲，因為潤滑液的功效所以手指很簡單的就滑進Damian的後穴。

「嗯嗯…唔…」稍微的扭動了一下自己的臀部，感受著後方異物進來的感覺，而潤滑液的濕稠感又讓Damian想起Tim說的Omega所流出的液體，一想起來Damian的身體莫名的又開始興奮起來，而Tim處理好擴張後，放下Damian的雙腳，拉下自己的運動褲掏出早已變硬的性器，對準後穴口一口氣直接插入到Damian的深處。

「啊啊…啊嗯……」這一口氣的刺激讓Damian發出了情色的聲音，而後不等Damian的習慣，Tim開始慢慢的抽插著。

「哈啊…嗯嗯…」隨著Tim的抽插，房間內只聽得到Damian微微的呻吟聲以及肉體啪打出的水滋聲，Damian不知道為什麼他覺得今天他的身體比平常還來的更加敏感，輕輕的觸摸就能足以讓他亢奮不已。

原以為接著Tim應該會像平常一樣的方式抱他，但沒想到Tim又開始在他耳邊低喃。

「呼…你知道嗎…Damian…」微微的喘息聲加上Tim溫柔的聲音叫著他的名字。

「啊哈…」聽著這聲音後，Damian開始不自主的扭動了自己的身體，他的身體似乎想再索取更多的快感，尤其是下身已經跟著Tim的搖擺動作而扭動著，Tim看到著情況嘴角忍不住的上揚，繼續的說下去。

「你現在的模樣簡直就像是Omega…呵…你下面的小口流著濕滑的液體……很輕易的把我全數吃進去…所以就像我說的…你會因為我而淫亂…」說完，Tim輕輕舔上Damian的耳後再慢慢到脖子，然後開始吸吮，啵一聲，在Damian的脖子上完成了一個完美的印記。

「啊哈…不…嗯……別再說…那種…啊…」一次次快感的來襲讓Damian無法說出完整的話，他開始覺得受不了，他緊閉著雙眼，眼角忍不住流下因為快感而產生的淚水，現在的感覺比平常做的時候還要來的情色，這讓他幾乎要放棄自己的意識隨著情慾而走，所以他非常希望現在Tim能閉上他的嘴巴，然而Tim不打算閉嘴。

「淫亂的Omega…而我是正在幹著你操著你的Alpha…」Tim挺起自己的身子，舔舔自己的嘴唇，然後隨著身體抽插的擺動節奏，繼續開口說。

Damian舉起自己的手想用手摀住自己的耳朵不想去聽Tim說的任何情色字句，但卻被Tim阻止住，Tim讓自己的嘴貼在Damian的耳旁。

「而且我想標記你，想讓你成為我專屬的Omega…」

「嗯…不嗚嗯……」Tim吻上Damian的唇，舌尖交纏，離開時還帶有牽絲。

「而…現在我想讓你懷孕。」

這句話讓Damian注意到Tim的目的後，他馬上用手按著床托起自己的身體打算脫離Tim，但在這瞬間Tim看出Damian的動作就雙手用力抓住他的腰兩側，不讓他逃走，緊接著抱著Damian快速抽動著下體，這讓Damian無法完全動彈，他只能隨著Tim的動作而搖擺，儘管他的雙手在Tim的背後用力拉扯著他的衣服抗議著。

「啊啊…不!別射進來!!」Damian吃盡力氣喊出完整的話，雙腳開始不安分的亂動起來，這時候Tim突然用力的抱緊Damian的身體。

「嗯!」Tim在Damian的肩膀上一聲低吼，抱著Damian的雙手施力壓著Damian的身體，讓Damian的穴口能夠和他的下體更加貼緊，毫無縫隙，讓自己性器的頂端碰觸到Damian最深處的點，Tim就這麼保持這個姿勢不動。

「啊啊…嗯…」就在Tim的頂端撞擊敏感點的瞬間Damian弓起了自己的身體然後高潮了，而且在同時，他也感受到他體內因為Tim的灼熱所射出的熱液的流動，這種感覺讓Damian真的以為自己已受孕的錯覺。

在高潮過後變得沉靜的房間裡，兩人緊緊相擁著，只聽得見彼此的喘息聲及快速跳動著的心跳聲，沒多久兩人的呼吸平穩情欲退散後，Damian掙脫了Tim的擁抱，雙手抵在Tim的胸前推開他，讓自己脫離了他。

「嘖……該死的…」Damian忍不住小小聲咒罵，抬起腳來要踹Tim，卻剛好被Tim用手抓住腳踝，所以計劃宣告失敗。

「我不是說過別射進我裡面，我討厭這種感覺。」

「抱歉，情慾一上身就實在無法控制。」Tim無奈的道歉。

「而且你也知道要清出在體內的精液是一件很麻煩的事情。」Damian繼續抱怨著。

「呃…所以在被射進去的時候，你沒感覺到自己似乎真的會懷孕嗎?」雖然這問題可能會惹怒了Damian，但Tim還是忍不住用開玩笑的口氣好奇的問。

「嘖!就算我真的是Omega我也不會想懷上你的孩子。」Damian避開這個問題，他可不想讓Tim發現到他確實有這種感覺。

「如果真的懷上了，我想你的外祖父肯定會很高興…嗚!!」Tim一說完就被Damian拿起的枕頭砸中他的臉。

「總之這是一場糟糕的性愛，下次你敢再這樣，我不敢保證我會對你做出什麼事情來…」接著Damian思考了一下露出了微微挑逗性的表情，勾起嘴角繼續說「說不定下次的Omega會是你。」說完，Damian下了床，打算到浴室裡清理一番，不過卻沒想到體內的精液隨著大腿邊緣緩緩流下，這讓Damian又紅了雙頰，然後快速的離開房間往浴室裡跑。

看見Damian這樣的反應，Tim忍不住嘴角上揚微笑起來，不過這笑容並沒有維持很久，Tim突然的雙手抱頭，讓自己縮在床上不動。

『天啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!我幹了什麼!?居然說出還有做出這麼多令人羞恥又猥褻的話和事!!天啊天啊天啊天啊天啊!!!!!!!』

Tim雙頰泛紅，一臉懊惱的在心中無限吶喊，開始自我檢討以及反省，然後Tim決定下次他絕對不會再這麼做了，這絕對是在他人生中做過最羞恥的一件事。

 

END


End file.
